


Take care

by TheTurksPajamas



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTurksPajamas/pseuds/TheTurksPajamas
Summary: Rude has tension migraines. Reno does what he can to help. Rude doesn't like to leave a good deed unrewarded.
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	Take care

**Author's Note:**

> I started mapping this out as I was laid up in bed with a migraine. It’s pretty fluffy with a good bit of spicy, but mainly kinda comforting for me at the time. I already had a head canon that Rude deals with tension migraines, so this was my natural conclusion.

Rude is prone to tension migraines that can tend to last for a few days if he can't get rid of them. He was on day two at this point and so far, nothing he had done could really seem to shake it. Reno could tell by the look on his face that it wasn’t getting any better. They had come home from work, changed, and he had sat on the couch but hadn't turned the light on with the room only being lit by the television and the light from the hall. He would lay his head back against the couch and close his eyes periodically when it got worse. Reno hated seeing Rude this way, especially knowing how he was with pain. He hid it so well on purpose to avoid worrying others, so if he was showing it like this he must really be suffering. Reno leaned back on the arm of the couch and spoke quietly. Contrary to what people thought, he did _sometimes_ know when to shut up a _little bit_.

“Did you take that stuff?” Reno asked, remembering the medication Rude had been given some time ago by a doctor in Medical, back at HQ. It had gotten so bad that he got physically sick, and Tseng had ordered him to go despite Rude insisting that he was ‘fine’. Sometimes the medicine seemed to work better than others when it didn’t seem to help at all.

“Yeah. About an hour ago.”

“No help?”

“Not really.”

“Can I help you?”

Rude shook his head slowly and rubbed at his temples. “You don’t have to. I’ll be fine. I just need to go to sleep early.” His eyes were soft when he looked over, despite how he felt.

Reno rolled his eyes so hard it almost gave _him_ a headache. “If that’s all it took, it woulda gone away last night, yo. Sorry partner, that’s not gonna fly. Sit on the floor, I’ll be right back.”

Rude sighed as Reno got up to head down the hall to the bathroom. He was fairly sure he knew what Rude needed. If he would let Reno give him a good rub and, maybe… something a little extra? Then if he went right to sleep while he was nice and relaxed, he could wake up fresh as a daisy? Reno retrieved the bottle of subtly scented massage oil that he had bought on a whim and was now very thankful for, having used it for this a few times now, as well as on each other. It had performed _very_ nicely. He turned off the hall light as he went back towards the living room and filled one of Rude’s gym bottles with cool water which he pressed into his hand. He had done what Reno had told him to and had moved to the floor with his back against the couch. He took a few pulls from the bottle and set it on the coffee table as Reno settled in behind him with his legs on either side of him, moving his hands down to caress his chest.

“Let me take care of you, big guy. You don’t have ‘ta do a thing.”

“… Okay. But you don-” Rude started to say but was cut off with a finger over his lips.

“No arguing.” Reno gently tugged Rude’s T-shirt off and planted a kiss on the top of his head. Rude sighed again and leaned back into his lap, seeming to melt into the promise of more contact. Reno oiled his hands and started on his shoulders.

“Where does it hurt, babe?” Reno spoke just above a whisper, close to Rude’s ear causing him to shiver. He motioned, starting at the sides of his forehead, and moving around the back like a band, then close to the joint between his shoulder and his neck on one side. “And tight here.”

Reno moved his fingers in slow circles, searching for the offending bunched-up knots of muscle. He found one by the crook of his neck and Rude groaned as he worked it with his knuckles. He massaged until it loosened and then moved up his neck, finding another and giving it the same treatment. Once Reno couldn’t find any more, he continued up Rude’s neck and the back of his skull using the pads of his fingers in pulsing circular motions, occasionally still kissing softly around his crown. As his hands split off to both sides, Rude moaned a slow curse and Reno smirked to himself. He was getting pretty smug about the increasingly positive reactions he got out of him. Rude tended to be a bit of a mother hen, always looking after others first. It felt good taking care of him instead, and Reno did so whatever he got the chance. And to Rude, the touch of Reno’s skin and his lips was like a salve, managing to help more in most cases than decades of medical advancements somehow. Like sending him energy and dopamine by osmosis.

Reno moved around to his forehead urging the muscles there to ease, then rubbed the pad of one finger in the space between his knitted brows, smoothing it out. After he was finished, he dropped his hands to Rude’s chest again and kissed where his cheekbone met his temple. “Drink some more water for me?”

“Mmm, good idea.” Rude did as was asked of him, moving like he was made of jelly. Reno lifted himself off the couch and held out his hand to Rude, who let himself be helped up and led down the hall to their bedroom. The main lamp was off, but Reno had put up a string of small lights some time ago which served the dual purpose of rather innocuous lighting for someone with light sensitivity, as well as lighting naked bodies fantastically in the dim room. By the bed, Reno rose to his tiptoes to put his arms around Rude’s neck, pressing their bodies close as be brought their lips together. Rude brought his hands up and under the other’s tank, gripping and massaging at the taught flesh of his waist and lower back and pulling him closer still at the hips. Reno uncoiled himself from Rude’s neck to trail his fingertips down his chest and stomach, then down and under the waistband of his sweats and teased them down his hips. Rude watched Reno’s fascinated expression as his stiffening cock sprang up. He swallowed, wetted his lips, and then his telltale smirk took up residence across his mouth.

“Get comfy.” Reno said, giving Rude a peck on the lips. He nodded once and laid down, propped slightly on a pillow, watching intently as Reno stripped himself of his tank and shorts. He crawled over to lay against Rude on the bed, hitched his leg over his thigh and nuzzled his neck.

“Is the light too strong? I can turn ‘em off if you want.”

“No, it’s good.”

The lighting was dim enough that it didn’t hurt his head, and he also _really_ wanted to be able to see more of what the other was showing. Reno propped himself up to kiss his partner again as he rubbed his thigh against his groin. Rude moved one of his hands to Reno’s lower back and the other behind his ear, pulling them closer together at the hip and deepening the kiss, tongues sliding against each other briefly before Reno broke away to suckle and lick at the nearest earlobe, earning a shudder and a hitch of breath. “You just lay back and relax, okay?”

“I want to touch you.”

“You can touch me anywhere you want. As long as you stay right there and let me handle this-” He ghosted his fingertips over Rude’s shaft and nipped at his jaw, causing him to gasp and his hips to buck up into Reno’s hand. He continued kissing and suckling down to Rude’s neck and his chest, then tracing the shape of his abs with the tip of his tongue before he arrived at the base of his now fully erect cock. He pressed his lips to the underside, tongue darting out teasingly, and kissed a trail to the tip, sliding the head in and out from between his lips several times and swiping with his tongue before taking it into his mouth and working his way down. Rude hissed a curse and buried his fingers in Reno’s hair as he moved up and down, slow and deliberate, taking in as much as he could manage and working his throat around the head. Rude’s grip in his hair tightened and Reno hummed around his cock contentedly, his eyes fluttering closed as he increased his pace. After some time, Reno released him messily, panting lightly, and started stroking the length.

“D’ you wanna come in my mouth, or my ass?” Reno purred against Rude’s cock. They watched one another as Rude considered, Reno laying lazy wet kisses around the base as he continued stroking.

“Haa… Get your ass up here.”

“Mmmm, yes, sir.”

He crawled back up to straddle Rude’s hips, bringing the bottle of oil. He coated his fingers and slipped them inside himself, stretching and preparing himself as he pined their cocks between their hips. Rude pulled Reno down to kiss him, impassioned, as he grabbed his ass and toyed with a nipple. Once Reno was satisfied, he moved back, taking position above Rude’s cock, and easing the tip inside of him before slowly sinking down to the base. He adjusted for a few moments, both of them breathing hard into the silence of the room. Rude was feeling much improved by now, his whole body loose except for the one part that otherwise mattered in this particular moment. His pain was almost completely forgotten, save for a dull ache towards the back of his head and slightly foggy feeling that tended to come after. His eyes were locked on his lover, admiring how the dim light played off the shapes of his body and facial features. The curve of his now swollen lips creating more of a pout than usual, and the slightly glazed look in his eyes betraying what Rude’s cock was doing to him already despite him trying to seem composed and in control. “F-fuck, you look good.”

Reno responded with a sultry giggle, sliding his hands up and down Rude’s torso. All solid pecs, hills and valleys of abs and obliques, and the arms that could lift him with seemingly no extra effort. “Right back at ya’. I wanna tattoo this on the inside of my eyelids.”

He bit that full bottom lip and started to move his hips tentatively at first, then readjusted into a squatting position, knees wide and leaning back slightly, and planted his hands on Rude’s thighs for support. He started to move again, and the angle caused a shudder to go through him and a soft moan to form in his throat. Rude’s hands moved to the other’s inner thighs, caressing and kneading as his pace increased. Rude was in a state of dreamy bliss between the massage, the feeling of Reno _so_ tight on him, and the visuals he was being given. Even in the dim light, with Reno leaning back he could see so clearly where they were joined, and he was so amazing at riding him. He had a way of rolling of his hips that drove Rude crazy, with such a fluid serpentine motion that he had a hard time tearing his eyes away.

Reno had been trying to not be too loud and aggravate Rude’s head, but his cock felt so good inside him and he couldn’t help the desperate strangled moans that escaped him. He kept a brisk pace, moving so that the thrusts remained deep, stoking as much of both of them as possible.

“Ruuude, your cock… haa… It’s perfect… Feels so… fucking… good.”

It was music to Rude’s ears. He never got tired of hearing how good he made Reno feel. And Reno was not shy about telling. And Odin’s cockring… When he moaned his name like that…

“Reno… I’m… I’m gonna come.”

“Yeesss… Give it to me… Ahhn!”

Just before Rude could finish, he moved his hand up Reno’s thigh to press the flat of his thumb into his perineum, massaging his prostate in even circles from the outside while his cock stroked it from the inside. Reno let out a keening moan at the added contact and Rude hit his orgasm, panting and groaning with a bruising grip on Reno’s thigh, filling him up. Reno came right after, absolutely unable to keep himself quiet. Rude managed to continue with the movement of his thumb, aiding Reno in milking out his last pulses as his body shuddered. By the time he was finished, his thighs were trembling violently, from pleasure and exertion. Once he was steady enough, he carefully pulled himself up and eased Rude out of him, draped himself over him. Rude pulled him close, lavishing Reno in kisses from his jaw, to lips, to cheekbone as he collected himself. “Y-you good, Rude?”

“Fantastic.” Rude slurred happily, and Reno sighed in relief. They stayed like that until they had sufficiently caught their breath and then Reno carefully got up on still shaky legs and cursorily cleaned them both up as Rude got swiftly closer to falling asleep. They could shower in the morning. He needed to rest. Reno pulled the blanket over them and they laid facing each other as a thickly muscled arm wound around his waist. Rude liked the warmth of Reno’s skin against his head as he was recovering, and he slept on his partner’s bicep with his forehead nestled into his chest.

Reno heard a slow and sleepy “… you’re amazing… love you…”

“Love you, big guy.”

\------

When Reno woke up the next morning, he was alone, light streaming in from the sliding balcony door. But he could smell delicious things and he knew Rude must have felt better. If not, he would’ve stayed in bed, hidden his face from the light like usual. Reno stayed there a while, listening to the busy sounds coming from the kitchen and staying curled around the pillow Rude would tuck into his arms when he woke up first to replace himself. It was a pale comparison, but he appreciated the gesture. Just as he was considering getting up, he heard footsteps in the hall. Rude came in and crawled into bed behind him, sliding a hand along his bare hip and kissing his neck and jaw. Reno sighed contentedly, but otherwise stayed still. He loves these mornings. He loves the slow, snuggly wakeups and lazy morning kisses. His healthy doses of physical contact that he can’t always get while they’re working. Now that he knew the feeling, it was his lifeblood. He likes it even more when they wake up together still wrapped around each other. They didn’t rush _anywhere_ in the morning when they were both off work.

“Good morning” Rude purred as he nuzzled his ear.

“Mmmmmorning”

“There’s breakfast.”

“Smells amazing.” He could detect coffee and bacon. Rude makes _perfect_ bacon. Reno flipped over and slipped his arm around Rude’s waist and wound their legs together. “Do you feel better?”

“Mhmm, good as new.” Rude started petting his hair, and bent to kiss his forehead, right at his widow’s peak.

“Good. I don’t know what I woulda done. I’d have ’ta go kidnap a moogle or something.”

Rude chuckled at the thought. Mainly because he knew Reno really would do something like that if he thought it would help in some way. “I’ve dealt with this most of my life. You’re the only person that has ever actually tried to help me through them. Thank you.”

Reno shook his head. “I just… I can’t stand to see you like that. I hate it. I’d fight it if I could.”

“You’d fight my migraine?”

“You know I would.”

“I do.” Rude tipped Reno’s chin up to kiss him, slow and featherlight, then moved to get up. “Come on. The food is going to get cold. You want your shorts?”

“Yes, please?” Reno rolled to his back and stretched out his arms and legs, then curled them in to stretch and arch his back. Rude straightened as he did, watching the display, and Reno lifted one leg into the air, toes pointed to the ceiling. Rude smiled and slipped the shorts over his foot as the other came up and he did the same. He let those big hands glide slowly up Reno’s legs, the shorts following, an afterthought. Reno sucked in a breath as Rude traveled over his sensitive thighs. A promise of more to come. Rude slipped a hand under his waist and lifted him up just enough to push the shorts up to his hips.

Rude spoke just above a whisper. “Breakfast first. Then a shower. Deal?”

Reno nodded and his response was breathy. “Okay. Deal.”

\------

They ate Rude’s breakfast of hotcakes, bacon, and copious amounts of coffee. They sat in relative silence, but Reno was acutely aware of Rude’s eyes on him. Watching Reno’s mouth as he slipped the last bit of a piece of bacon onto his tongue or his hand when he absentmindedly twirled the hair slung over his shoulder around a finger as he sipped his coffee. He knew Rude had something planned. When he got that quiet, predatory look and it instinctively made Reno’s lower belly throb and his thighs tighten with interest. But he was guilty of the same. He watched as the muscles in Rude’s jaw flexed as he chewed and the shape his long fingers took as he was cutting into his hotcakes. He tapped his foot lightly, anticipation of those hands and that mouth and everything else getting the better of him. As they finished, Rude stood and took their dishes to the sink. Quickly scrubbing away the remnants of syrup before moving to stand next to Reno who looked up at him expectantly. Rude bent to kiss him, simultaneously winding his fingers into his hair. Rude bit at his lip and then Reno was being lifted into the air wedding style, and he yelped in surprise. Rude carried him effortlessly down the hall towards the bathroom. “I want to do something for you, too.”

“Do what, yo?”

“Whatever you want.”

“You don’t have ‘ta pay me back, Rude.”

“I know I don’t.” Rude said as he set Reno down near the sink, close enough that his ass was almost on the counter. “But if you think the idea of paying you back doesn’t have me hard, you’ve got another thing coming.” He put his hands on Reno’s waist as he pinned him between the counter and himself, grinding their hips together for emphasis as Reno let out a hitched breath. “Or another time coming, as it seems.”

Rude leaned in again capturing his mouth, and then deepening the kiss as Reno’s hands went to his ass as they thrusted against each other. Rude sunk down to his knees, locking honeyed brown eyes on to deep turquoise as he slipped his fingertips into the waistband of Reno’s shorts. He slid them back down his hips, almost mimicking the events of the previous evening, slowly teasing the flesh underneath. Reno swallowed hard as he watched his own cock spring forward towards Rude, felt the pads of his fingers slide down his thighs, the backs of his knees, to his calves. Rude pressed his lips to the front of Reno’s hip, inches from the base of his cock and then spoke softly against his skin. His breath sent out tingly shivers like a shockwave. “Tell me what you want me to do to you.”

Shit. He didn’t know what he wanted him to do. When Rude got like this, it did something to him. It also meant he was surely in for a thorough dicking and the anticipation was making him tremble. All he could think about was what he was doing right now which was fan-fucking-tastic.

“Jus-just don’t stop. And keep talking.” Reno panted around his words. Rude wasn’t always into talking much during sex, but when he was in this particular kind of mood, he could not be contained.

“About what? About how badly I want to fuck you? How much I want to hear you moan my name again?” His hands moved up to the backs of Reno’s thighs as his lips inched closer and closer, tongue flicking out. “How good you taste?”

“Fuck, yes… Ahh!” Reno gasped as Rude took him fully into his mouth, holding his hips in place as he worked his cock with his tongue. Reno cradled his head with one hand as he tried to hold still, only partially successful, as he supported himself with his other hand and his ass perched on the countertop. Rude moved achingly slow along his cock for a time, until Reno was trying to pull him forward and his hips were trying to jump towards him to get more. He then released him, earning a frustrated groan. He sat back on his heels and raked his eyes over Reno’s body, his view from below emphasizing inviting pink nipples and the blush across his cheeks and his chest. Rude pulled his T-shirt off in one motion, dropped his sweats as he stood and pinned Reno against the counter again, who clung to his shoulders as they kissed. Rude broke away suddenly with a quick squeeze of Reno’s ass, leading him to the shower so that he could turn it on and get them both under the hot spray and out of the now too cool air. Reno practically vibrated in anticipation as Rude tested the water. He put his arms around the other from behind, resting his forehead against his back and breathing hot puffs of air against his spine. Rude took his hand and urged him in as soon as the water was past room-temp and climbed in behind him. He swept Reno’s hair across his back and over his shoulder, exposing the nape of his neck, planting kisses and gentle nips there. Reno shivered and sighed softly as Rude’s hands came to the top of his arms, caressing down to his wrists and interlacing their fingers.

“I’ll say it again,” Rude rumbles against Reno’s ear and it goes directly to his balls “tell me how you would like to be fucked this morning.”

“R-right now, please. Like this.”

Rude takes control of Reno’s hips, and he lets himself be steered to face the wall and gently pushed against it. The tiny barbells through his nipples make soft tinking sounds as they come into contact, and the sudden chill of the tiles against them make him gasp and arch, pressing his ass back against Rude’s hips. Rude grinds against him in kind, his fully erect cock sliding between the curves of Reno’s ass.

“Nuh-uh, not please. This is ‘Reno’s Choice’ right now. Tell me what you need, and how.” He moved to bite and suck on his neck, leaving marks now.

Reno just breathed hard for a few seconds as he thought, forehead cooling against the tiles, hands clenching and unclenching to the sides of his face. Or rather he was trying to think, but Rude lubing himself up and pressing his ass cheeks together as he languidly thrusted between them was _really_ fucking that up. “Fuck me against the wall, like this… and I’ll… come up with more as we go.”

“Whatever you want, baby.” He gently pulled Reno’s hips back bending him over slightly to allow him more access, then spread him open and lined his cock up at his hole, easing the tip inside of him.

“D-do it.” Reno implored, shivering with need. “All of it.”

Rude sunk in to the hilt in one slow, smooth motion. Reno let out a whine at the sensation of being stretched and filled again, his back arching hard as his fingertips caught on the grout between tiles and clung there. Rude gave him a moment before settling in to a slow but steady pace. After a few tentative thrusts, he felt the muscles around Reno’s hips stiffen and he cried out as Rude found the perfect angle.

“Ahhh! More… Fuck me harder.” Rude withdrew his cock almost all the way, holding firmly to Reno’s hips as he thrusted into him rougher now, without breaking his pace.

“Is that the spot? Haa… Does it feel good? Tell me.” He knew the answers. It was evident by the desperate sounds coming from him and the way his muscles flexed every time he thrusted, but he wanted to hear him say it. Reno turned to the side so that his cheek was against the wall, lips parted, taking gulps of air. “Uh-huh… It’s… It’s so good, Rude. Haa… ”

Rude bent forward, kissing his shoulders and stroking his back when Reno’s hand shot back and grabbed his own on his hip. “W-wait… I want you to kiss me. Pick me up.”

Rude withdrew and Reno shakily turned, quickly being picked up and reentered, making him shudder. Rude easily maneuvered him into what he already knew was the positioning that would drive him crazy, putting his forearms under Reno’s knees, pushing his thighs towards the wall. He tested his thrusts again, quickly finding his angle and set into the same pace as if he never stopped, their position allowing him to kiss his partner deeply as he moved. Being against the wall made his thrusts land all the more solidly and being able to kiss Reno did something else entirely. When Rude was in him deep, pressing into his most sensitive spots and his tongue was in his mouth it was like Rude was everywhere, filling him up wherever he could, and it had a heady effect.

The kiss and full body contact were steadily pushing Reno closer to the edge, his moans and gasps that slipped out between kisses gaining octaves, and his hands digging into Rude’s back. Rude decided to take that as an order, and increased his pace, thrusting hard and fast. He slipped his tongue into Reno’s mouth one more time and he came, trembling and arching into Rude’s thrusts as his body clamped down tight. Rude bit at his jaw and thrusted a few times more and he was right behind him, finishing deep inside him and moaning into his neck. He held them together there as they came down, pulling out of him as he shuddered. Reno kissed him sweet and slow before Rude carefully let him down, making sure his legs had proper feeling before he loosened his hold. Reno held on to his waist but stayed close, resting his cheek against his chest.

“Jeeze, Rude. We just got up and now you’re making me wanna nap. How do you go from being so sick one night, to so damn horny the next day?”

Rude smirks into Reno’s hair. “You just have that effect on me, I guess. You know you’d be taking a nap anyway.”

“Yeah, maybe. I think I’d still be pretty distracted.” Reno’s hands slide down to roam Rude’s hips and ass as he presses his lips to his clavicle. “We do need to actually get clean before we use the whole building’s hot water.”

“Fair. Did you have anything in mind for today?” Rude asked as they started to grab bottles of product.

“No, honestly. I don’t want to do Jack.”

“We should go get groceries. Or we can do it tomorrow. We can make do.” They passed shower poufs back and forth to wash each other’s backs.

“I like the sound of that better. We could watch that movie you told me about?”

Rude chuckled. “Sounds good.” They would call it a 'self care' day.


End file.
